The present invention relates generally to capacitors, and more specifically to capacitors whose dielectrics are made of ceramic powder.
Power oscillations in DC power networks such as resonance oscillations cause problems when the power is being supplied to devices such as integrated circuits (ICs). Oscillations can interfere with providing and sensing signals such as in input/output operations in a personal computer. Without a solid baseline signal to compare to, for example, the signal to noise ratio of devices is compromised by oscillations.
More fundamentally, electrical components such as capacitors have a number of performance variables that result from control of manufacturing processes. For example, a dielectric constant in a ceramic capacitor is determined by manufacturing processes such as choice of dielectric materials, sintering temperature, sintering atmosphere, etc. The dielectric constant determined by these manufacturing processes affects a performance variable of the capacitor, such as capacitance.
In designing a circuit or other electrical device, it is desirable to know all of the relevant performance variables that will be present in a manufactured capacitor due to manufacturing process methods. It is further desirable to control selected performance variables of interest to achieve a desired capacitor performance.
What is needed is a device and method that reduces oscillations in electrical transmissions. What is also needed is a capacitor and method of manufacturing a capacitor that exhibits desired performance characteristics.